A Day's Work Done
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: Gretel, hardworking and dedicated farmer and wife, suddenly gets sick on the busiest season of the year, and on a day before the bazaar. Amir, desperate to get his wife to rest, offers to do her chores for the day. Which, Gretel reluctantly agrees to. And so, for a day, Amir, the prince from another country, will work as a farmer for his wife.


Amir stood uneasily by the field in front of the house. With a the watering can in hand, he carefully stepped into the field overflowing with ripe yams. In the middle of the field, he scratched his cheek, glancing at the green can in hand and then at the green and deep violet filled field. Again, he glanced at the can again, moving it around in his has - its contents sloshing around - as if unsure of it and its insides. With a an uncertain look on his face, he cautiously took a step back - careful of the delicate crops - and swiftly waved the tool in front of him, in a semi-circular motion.

Soft pitter-patters sounded as the water fell on the plants' leaves and soil. Amir arced his silver brows at the sight; small droplets and dew shone lightly and some how made the color of the plant stand out. He smiled to himself.

_Hm,_ No wonder she loved and cared for these so diligently. To the extent she got herself sick, much to his dismay.

Two days ago, Gretel came home drenched from the rain, slightly paler than usual and at 3 in the morning. Amir had been worried - as he always was when it came to his beloved - and rushed over to her, helping her to the bathroom to get out of her damp clothes, heat a can of Chamomile Tea for her, and tucked her in when she failed to get into bed properly.

The next morning at 6 AM sharp, he awoke to her running around the house; feeding the cats and dogs, running down to the greenhouse and make his breakfast. He had told her that he could do a few things around the house and farm, so that she could rest a bit longer - pleaded for her to rest. Gretel answered with a proud, if not, somehow tired smile and pounded her chest _"I'm fine, Amir; I'm a strong as Knave!"_ she said, giggling as said horse neighed proudly and rushed out to the field, not before kissing him on the cheek and telling him her love.

He sighed ruefully - recalling the events yesterday and night - as he placed the watering can beside the well and started picking the ripe yams.

Gretel - bless the Goddess, Amir thought - came home just before midnight, easing his worry by a fraction, but multiplying it by a thousand when he saw his wife a tint paler than the night before. Rushing worriedly to her, he lightly scolded her for working much too hard. He felt her forehead. _No fever,_ He sighed in relief, but frowned still; she wasn't burning up as he'd expected, but she was sweating profusely. On a cloudy day. In Fall. With the wind at its strongest. He felt like having Knave and the animals stampede him to the waterfall.

Being the worried, loving husband he was, he sternly scolded her for having done so to herself, while tucking her in their bed and making a cup of tea of her.  
The next morning, Amir awoke earlier (not that he _didn't_ sleep, that is) than Gretel and began doing the chores she'd normally do first thing in the morning. Gretel woke up exactly 6 am still, regardless of her Toy Flower-white complexion. When she got out of bed, Amir guided he back into the covers.

_"I'll do everything today, Love, you rest."_ he told her, ignoring her compromises: saying that she was fine, that she would just milk the cows and shear the sheep's wool, since they don't exactly 'like' Amir as she does, or so she says.

_"One day, Gretel, just rest today. I'll be fine doing your chores."_

_"But the bazaar's tomorrow-"_

_"And I can manage." _Amir smiled, kissing her lightly on the forehead. _" Just tell me what I need to do, and I'll do them."_

Begrudgingly, Gretel gave in and wrote down a list of where-to-gos and what-to-dos.

_"Knave will be outside guarding the house. I will bar the door with one of your cows if need be, alright, Love?"_ Amir spoke lovingly, though the firm threatening tone was quite clear, even to Gretel, who mumbled her compliance. Since that, Amir had been in the field, watering and harvesting crops and trying to pick the fruits from the trees.

* * *

"Lemon, please come here." Amir cooed awkwardly to the large cow gazing in the middle of the field. "Lemon, please-" he cooed, walking slowly closer to the cow. Coming closer to the cow, it hissed and roared menacingly at him, running away as Amir leaped at her, grumbling to the grassy ground. He hastily stood up again and leapt at the herd, missing a tail by a hair. Amir laid face down on the ground grumbling and blowing the grass off his face as a butterfly flew by and settled down on his nose.

"'Don't like me,'" He muttered as he dusted his pants as he stood up, "These animals loathe me with a passion. I don't even do anything to them." He grudgingly glared at them as they innocently grazed the ever-green field.

Sighing heavily, he quietly crept up on a different cow - Plum - and quickly jumped on her, bracing himself as she mooed menacingly and ran around the field violently. Amir gripped tightly on the collar Gretel made for the livestock, hastily grabbing the brush from the bag his wife gave him for the day, and began cautiously brushing the cow's short white-and-brown hairs.

After a few stokes, Plum had began slowing down in her rampage, eventually coming to a stop, wagging her tail rather happily as Amir continued to brush her. Hastily unmounting from the cow, Amir quickly took out the milker from the bag and cautiously bent down to milk Plum, quickly dropping the brush as he milked the cow as fast as he possibly could. To his surprise, Plum had stood still without a fuss, mooing and leaving happily as soon as he finished his task.

He quickly and carefully placed the bottle of milk into the bag, walking up to Lemon again, preparing to jump at her as he did to Plum. Much to his surprise, Lemon had practically walked up to him, tail wagging expectantly. Cautiously, he began brushing the cow and milked her, quite easily to his surprise. The next that happened, all the other cows and suddenly just walked up to him when he was near, allowing him to finish his task with ease.

The sheep, though, were a different thing; the sheep flocked to him as soon as the last cow marched away.

"Ah, h-hold on. Carrot, stay still. No, no, Pea don't do bite that- Turnip, please- guys, just, just calm down and let me brush you." he pleaded frantically, getting dizzy from the sheep's baa-ing, and their erratic movement.

Half an hour later, and parts of his shirt and pants dirty or gone, Amir finally got all the sheep clean, sheared and back to grazing. Dusting himself clean, he headed to the chickens grazing outside the barn, happily and easily talking and petting them before entering the barn to collect their eggs. After collecting the eggs, he decided to change his tattered clothes and to check up on his ill wife.

Quietly, Amir opened the door connecting the barn to their house, relieved to see his wife sleeping in their bed. He quickly change his clothes, then cooked a quick meal for Gretel's lunch, placing it on the table and kissing her lightly on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

Amir wandered curiously around the windmill on their farm, checking the note his wife wrote, he went up to the processing area, looked at the "cookbook" and placed the milk and eggs with their necessary other-ingredients, watching the machine come to life as the gears rotated and moved, processing the things his wife poured her heart and soul into, to things hundreds of people used everyday, things that they were happy to use everyday. Amir let a small proud smile on his face as he checked the receptacle for any products from the day before, remembering Gretel mentioning the Rose Wine and Lavender Tea yesterday.

Amir took whatever products were ready, checked the timer for the item he had processed and left, calling out to their white stallion, who Gretel so proudly cared for for years.

"Knave, let's get these errands done." he called, waiting for the horse to come out somewhere. He stumbled forward a bit as Knave nudged him from behind, nickering and stomping his feet as Amir composed himself.

"Well boy, I'm a bit back on schedule, I hope you don't mind being in a hurry." he said to the horse, how seemed to nod its head as Amir stroked its mane. Amir climbed onto the the horse's back, cautiously placing his hands on the sides of its neck, unused to riding on a horse without a saddle. "Come on boy, let's go." he said. Much to his surprise, Knave reared up, let out a loud neigh and dashed quickly out of the farm.

Amir, not expecting such an action, twisted his seat, wrapping his legs around Knave's body to keep from falling.. "Knave!" he exclaimed, gripping the horse's neck tighter as he shot forward from Knave's sudden movements; Knave ran out the farm quickly, knocking the air from Amir as he shot forward.

"Oh, dear god-" Amir exclaimed, gripping the horse's hair so tightly, his knuckles turned white as Knave turned right than left, heading to the stream and waterfall. "Knave!" he cried, pulling on the reins to stop he horse, closing his eyes as Knave neighed loudly and jumped, half a meter from the waters.

Amir held his breath, waiting for the cold, unforgiving Fall waters of the stream to engulf him and Knave, felt the cold Fall wind instead. He opened one eye, seeing Knave's - dry - silver mane being blown by the wind. He then opened both eyes, sitting erect, looking around the field where the grinding mill stood. Knave bobbed his head up and down, staring at Amir, whinnying as if saying to him 'you of little trust in me, see?'

He unmounted from Knave slightly shaky from the incident. He composed himself and pat the horse on the head, apologizing silently to him.

"Ohoho, hello, Amir," greeted Isaac cheerily as he climbed up the hill.

Amir nodded his head as a greeting, "Hello, Isaac."

"Quite a surprise to see you here, Amir. Usually, it's Gretel and Knave." Isaac said, checking the large windmill.

"Well, Gretel isn't feeling too well today, so I opted to do her chores today, since tomorrow's bazaar day."

"Is that so?" Isaac asked, surprise evident in his voice. He paused for a moment, then smiled at Amir, "Do you need help, Amir?" he said. Amir held one hand up as he shook his head, "Ah, no, I'll be fine, Isaac. Thank you though." he nodded his head as he opened the door to the windmill, gesturing to Isaac if he would enter, who shook his head and chuckled, telling him to go ahead.

"Hoho, such a good boy. Knave, do help him out, alright?" Isaac chuckled, petting the horse on the head, who nodded and nickered softly in response. Isaac chuckled as Amir emerged from the windmill.

"Is the windmill working well, Amir?" grinned Isaac to Amir.

"Ah, yes it is, Isaac. Very well, actually." he answered politely. Isaac smiled appreciatively as Amir moved toward Knave, saying goodbye as he mounted the horse and told him to go.

* * *

Amir entered the town, pulling on the reins to stop Knave as they neared the bridge.

"Ah, let's see, we need to go to Raul's shop first." he mumbled to himself, looking around, trying to recall where the little shop was.

"Oh! Hey Amir!" called Cindy, marching steadily toward him, her meek sister walking hurriedly behind her, head down.

"Hello, Cindy, hello, Lauren." he greeted politely, nodding his head to the two, a small smile on his face. Lauren stuttered her hello as he nodded to her.

"Kinda odd that you're here, Amir. And on the horse too!" Cindy said, rather loudly, in Amir's opinion.

"Di-did something happen to G-Gretel?" Lauren stuttered softly a few seconds after her sister. Amir raised his brow, slightly surprised. "You could say that; she's not feeling very well today, so I'm doing her routine for her so she can rest for the bazaar tomorrow."

"Ohh," Cindy drawled, nodding as she understood, Lauren nodded slowly, rather sympathetically. Amir smiled at the girls, wondering of their simple reactions. "Oh," he exclaimed suddenly, "Would you two show me where Raul's shop is? I can't quite remember where it is."

The two girls looked at each other briefly, then pointed to the right of the other side of the bridge at the same time. "Ah," Amir said, suppressing his embarrassment, "Thank you." he smiled at them, holding onto Knave once again, and started walking forward, pulling it back to stop him for a moment.

"Here, you two." He said, reaching into the bag, taking out a Blue and Red Magic Flower, handing each to Lauren and Cindy, respectively, watching their faces light up in joy as they accepted the flowers and thanked him, quite bashfully, in Lauren's case. He smiled at them before signalling Knave to go.

* * *

The small door inside Raul's humble, slightly cluttered shop chimed as Amir opened it slowly.

"Hello! Welcome! Oh, Amir!" Raul cheerily greeted as Amir entered.

"Hello, Raul, how are you?" he greeted back, closing the door gently.

"Ahaha! I'm surprised to see you in my shop today, Amir, but I'm doing well as always." Raul grinned, placing his hands on his hips as he laughed. Amir chuckled lightly, laughing at Raul's enthusiastic laughter.

"So!" Exclaimed Raul, becoming more professional, "What can I do for you?"

Amir looked at the note he held, "Five cans of pet food and thirty-six bags of fertilizer." he said, squinting at the wrinkled piece of paper, "Wait, no, eighty-eight bags of fertilizer."

"Okay!" Raul enthusiastically said, doing under the counter, rummaging loudly through his inventory. "Here you are!" Raul said, popping out from behind the counter seconds later like a surprised cicada. "That'll be 1630 G, please." he spoke professionally. Amir rummaged through the small pocket at the side of the bag, counting the money as he laid it out to Raul.

"Thank you very much!" Raul said happily. Amir thanked Raul as well, taking his things and placing them in his bag (not exactly not questioning the holding capacity of the not-so-large bag) and went on his way.

* * *

"Alright Knave, we'll go to the manufacturing mill, then the Zephyr Café, then to Felix, then go home." Amir said, slightly tired. Knave looked up to Amir, concerned of him. "I'm fine, boy. I'm just worried of Gretel." he said, rubbing Knave's neck. "Come on." he told Knave, tapping him at the sides gently to go.

Knave trotted forward, heading instinctively toward the blue windmill. As they neared the windmill, Amir saw the town's local tutor walking toward the bridge from he side of the windmill, a leather book in hand.

"Ivan," he called, getting the attention of the brunette, who looked up from his book and smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Amir. How are you today?" Ivan asked politely as Amir unmounted from Knave. He nodded his head to Ivan as a greeting, "Well as always, Ivan. Don't you have work today?"

"No, it's my day-off today. Where's Gretel, by the way? She's usually around town at this time." he said, checking his watch.

"Well," Amir started, seemingly tired from everyone's curiosity of his wife's whereabouts. "She isn't feeling all too well today, so I'm doing her routine fro today."

"Oh," Ivan exclaimed quite surprised, "I see," he paused again for a while, averting his gaze to his book, chuckling as he looked up at Amir "It's rather unusual that she's feeling ill, normally, she's always so energetic."

Amir huffed, letting out a breath of frustration, "I know. She always puts her work first before herself."

"I suppose it's quite an admirable trait in her. Very respectable." Ivan chuckled. Amir coughed once, "Yes. True." he said laconically. Ivan smiled at Amir, who did not look at him. "She's very capable and strong, and very dedicated and diligent in what she does."

Amir blushed lightly, trying to cover it up as he coughed into his hand. "Yes, she was always like that from the very start," Amir said, his voice softer than before.

"Which was what everyone admired her for." Ivan finished for Amir as he coughed trying to hide his blush again. "And what you love in her the most; am I right, my friend?" he chuckled as Amir turned apple red.

"Tha- I-I should finish what I should do already. It was nice talking to you, Ivan. Have a nice day." Amir said in a hurry, marching quickly into the windmill, waving to Ivan as he bid goodbye. Ivan chuckled at his friend's actions, remembering how he once admired Gretel for the same reasons. He hummed a soft tune as he pet Knave on the head once, opened the leather book where dried chamomile flowers were, gently took it out (smiling discreetly at the old, fragrance and memories), and placed it inside his coat and went on his way placidly.

Amir came out of the windmill calmer than he had entered, fixing the bag he wore as he rode on Knave. He stared in the direction of the hotel, wanting to visit the sweet elderly couple who took care of him during his bachelor life, but sighed and shook his head, leading Knave back to the town. _Some other time,_ he thought, remembering the time and his ill wife who may or may not have left the farm.

* * *

Amir left Knave by the small fishing pier in front of the café, looking at the note for what he needed to do at the café. In her less-than-enthusiastic-mood-to-write and thin handwriting, she wrote to buy dinner, scribbling in smaller writing that he'd be too tired to cook his own and knowing he wouldn't allow her to get up from the bed other than to do nature's bidding. Amir let out a breath of laughter to himself.

"Oh, Amir, hello," Marian, the café's waitress and co-cook, greeted, smiling warmly. He greeted her politely, greeting the sweet elderly lady behind the counter as well, and to Claude, who was the only one in the café at that time as well. He went up to the counter, where Joan stood, smiling sweetly at the white-haired prince.

"What do you want, dear?" she asked sweetly, pointing at the dishes she had cooked earlier. He pondered for a moment, looking back and forth between the two dishes in front, "One of both, please Joan." he said after a while, taking out the amount for the two meals.

"You take a seat first, dear. I'll just warm these." Joan said kindly, gesturing to a nearby table. Amir raised a hand to refuse, saying that it was fine and that he was in a hurry, but Joan firmly told him that it would only be a few minutes, and that he looked like he needed the rest. Defeated, Amir sat down nearby the counter, Marian chatting idly with Claude.

"Marian heard from Cindy and Lauren that Gretel wasn't feeling well, and that you were doing what she normally does so that she could rest for the bazaar tomorrow." Joan said from by the stove. Amir nodded understandingly, now knowing why they didn't wonder of his being in the café instead of Gretel.

"It's sweet of you to do that for her," Joan added, smiling sweetly as always. Amir coughed and scratched his cheek, blushing lightly at the comment, "She wouldn't rest if I didn't." he reasoned, looking away from the elderly lady.

"It's still sweet of you to do that, Amir." Marian chuckled, heading toward the counter, Claude at the back nodding and chuckling in agreement. Amir kept silent, trying to control his embarrassment. "Here you go, dear." Joan sang cheerily, passing two boxes of food to Marian, who gave it to Amir.

"Thank you, Joan, Marian." He nodded to the two as he took the boxes from Marian and took his leave.

"Amir's such a reserved boy," Joan chuckled to her granddaughter. Marian nodded in agreement, chuckling as well.

"But he's a good one; doing everything his wife normally does so she can rest." Claude said, sipping his tea. The two ladies nodded in agreement. "Especially considering how he seems." Joan added with a thoughtful nod.

"Let's not gossip of the Amir and Gretel now, they're both very good people, and an adorable couple." Marian said, placing a new steaming cup of Mint Tea in front of Claude, and smiling a chastising smile to her grandmother, who chuckled lightly and returned to cooking more dishes to sell.

* * *

Amir walked out of the café, meeting Sherry, Lloyd and Ivan outside, chatting casually.

"Oh, Amir, long time no see." Sherry greeted cheerily as always. He smiled slightly and neared the group, "Hello, Sherry; you seem well," he greeted the mayor's daughter politely, "And it's been a while, Lloyd. Ivan, nice to see you again." he chuckled as he stood by Sherry.

"Amir, how have you been?" Sherry asked naturally.

"Well." he responded laconically.

"It's unusual that you're in the town like this." Lloyd said, pushing up his glasses. Amir looked at Ivan discreetly, seeing the brunette smile and shrug. "I'm on an errand for Gretel," he explained, not going into the details.

"How is Gretel?" Sherry asked, "Busy for the bazaar, no?" Lloyd asked with his lopsided smile. He smiled, seeing from the corner of his eye Ivan chuckling silently, "You could say that."

He then spotted Felix ahead of the group, "Ah, excuse me, I need to talk to Felix. It was nice talking to you all." he smiled at the group, waving goodbye to them as he walked toward the proud mayor of the town.

"Felix," he called to the large mayor, who turn to the white-haired prince with his signature grin, "Amir! Good to see you, how are you?" he said in his booming voice.

"Ah, fine, Felix. Do you mind if I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

"Oh? Of course not; what is it?" Felix responded a tone softer. Amir then began talking to Felix about the town, asking about the windmills and other things in the town; since his marriage, Amir rarely went out to talk to Felix about the town, only during festivals, but it would only be curt and formal greetings and short conversations.

"Hm, I see," Felix said, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Would you mind if we went to my house to talk of this, Amir? It'd be more comfortable to talk there." Amir shook his head vigorously, "Oh, it's fine, Felix, some other time, I suppose-" he said, as the mayor patted him on the back rather roughly, pushing him forward. "It's no trouble at all, Amir; come, let's go." Felix laughed loudly, pushing him toward the direction of his house. Amir tried to explain to Felix that he could answer his questions some other time, and that it was not imperative that Felix answer his questions, but Felix answered with a firm "No, Amir, I understand you want to do this for your country, so I don't mind at all."

Amir looked hopelessly back to Knave, watching the horse stomp its hooves and nicker lightly. He sighed softly, telling the horse to go back to the farm and make sure Gretel wasn't doing anything but resting, ignoring the horse seemingly laughing at him as it went on its way back to the farm.

* * *

"Yes, yes, thank you Felix. I'm sorry for taking your time. Thank you." Amir stuttered his thanks, closing the door behind him. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his face as he did so; Felix had talked to Amir for nearly two hours, even when Amir tried to excuse himself for whatever reason.

He started walking, checking the time and sighing, thinking of the incredibly long walk home and still needed to be done to keep his wife at peace. From the corner of his eye, he saw a large, bulky barrel at the side of the mayor's house, about the height of his wife. Curious, he walked toward it, examining it as he neared. He curiously looked around the barrel, wondering why it was there. It seemed hollow, he thought, tapping the sides and pressing the top. He fell backward as the top of the barrel suddenly shot upward, a huge spring under the lid. Amir sat on the grass, bewildered, staring at the barrel-catapult.

Amir sat few minutes on the ground before deciding to stand up. He brushed his clothes as clean as he could, composing himself as he neared the barrel again. He gulped nervously as he positioned himself to get up on it. He stood shakily atop of it, regretting his decision to do this, but thew away all reason as he jump on the barrel lid, yelling terrified and bracing himself as he was shot into the air.

"I shouldn't have done that," he groans out, staring at the starry sky. Thankfully, the plateau-like area where he was catapulted to was grassy, cushioning his not quite planned landing. He rolled to his side, sitting up while rubbing his head from the fall. Thank the turnips though he survived, he thought. He stood up, brushing his clothes clean again as much as he could, picking out stray leaves from his hair.

Looking around the area while walking ahead, _This would be a lovely place for a picnic,_ he noted, looking around. He stopped in his tracks as he saw something shining between the grass and dirt. Slowly digging through the dirt, he surprisingly pulled out a slightly dirty gold coin. He took a small clump of leaves from the trees and cleaned the coin as neat as he could before placing it in his bag.

He started walking again, stopping right before he fell over the edge and flat on his face. He made a face as he roughly estimated the height of the plateau. Amir held the bag to his chest, readying himself to jump; as he did, he felt electric shocks go up his legs, trying hard to keep his balance. He stumbled forward slightly, taking a few steps forward. _For the love of-_ he made a face as he shook his legs to regain the feeling in them.

A few trips over his feet and a rock, he managed to get home earlier than he thought, because of the barrel.

* * *

"Where did I put the watering can?" Amir muttered to himself, looking around the field. He'd been around the farm for ten minutes, searching for the watering can, which he knew he put by the well. He scratched his head in frustration, staring at the field of freshly fertilized, dry crops. He heard the soft clip-clops of hooves on the ground and the soft nicker of Knave, turning around, to see the horse holding the missing watering can in its mouth. Sighing gratefully, he took the watering can from Knave, filled it up, and began watering the plants, Knave following close behind.

Halfway finished watering the second field, Amir nearly bumped into Knave, who was standing close by him.

"Knave, go back to the barn." he sternly told the horse, who just stared back at him. "Knave, really. I can't keep bumping into every other five minutes." he sighed. The horse whined softly, stomping its foot on the ground, as if wanting something. Amir stared at the horse, confused, before thinking of rummaging through the bag he still wore slinged across his torso, bringing out a single horse treat, to which Knave looked at excitedly, ears perking up. Chuckling to himself, Amir dropped the treat near Knave's feet and watched as it ate the treat happily.

As Knave finished the treat, contented and full, he turned around and went back to the barn, leaving Amir alone in the field. Amir, watching the horse retreat after its "meal", clicked his tongue and shook his head at the horse, leaving him after getting his food. He chuckled slightly, before returning to his work.

Finally finished watering the field, Amir wiped his sweat (which surprisingly formed even in the cold, Fall night air) with the sleeve of his coat-jacket and sluggishly headed back to the house, dragging along the watering can. Inside the farm-house, he looked up to see the empty bed, but calmed at the sound of rushing water from the restroom. Sighing in relief, he dragged himself to the basement field, to water the Spring crops that Gretel had grown for the past weeks.

Finishing watering the crops, he went upstairs to find that his wife still in the restroom, apparently, shrugging it off, he went to the kitchen to warm the food he bought from the café, then went to the bathroom to shower quickly and change, before eating dinner with Gretel.

A few minutes later (and almost falling asleep in the bathroom), he came out a bit less tired and a fraction more alert. Going to the kitchen, he placed the now warm food on the table, and waited for Gretel to come out of the restroom. He yawned tiredly, reclining on the wall by their bed.

Gretel, minutes later, emerged from the barn, chicken feathers stuck in her hair and a cowlick at the back of her head. She turned toward the bathroom, forgetting to shut off the water and turn off the lights fifteen minutes ago before she went to play with her animals in the barn.

To her surprise, she was greeted by the snoring form of her husband, sleeping while sitting on the bed, and slightly cold food on the table. She chuckled and smiled at Amir, shaking her head as she picked up the plates of food and placing them into the pot in the kitchen, to be eaten the next day.

Going up to her husband, she shook her head and let out a breath of laughter, finding his form funny. "Amir," she called, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Gretel..." he answered back, "...rest," he mumbled, still asleep. Gretel let out a laugh, only Amir would say that in his sleep.

"Don't worry, I have, dear." she chuckled. In his sleep, Amir smiled lovingly, mumbling near inaudible words, that Gretel barely, nearly caught. She smiled affectionately, blushing lightly and lovingly at her husband.

"Yeap," she said, resting her forehead on his, kissing him at the corner of her cheek, and gently tucked him in, brushing his silver hair from his face, and kissing him again on the tip of his nose.

"Good night, love." she said to him sweetly, crawling into bed beside him.

* * *

**C/N: So, I made this fan fiction from the idea of what Amir said of marriage is about supporting each other and stuff. Then I got the idea of how would Amir (a prince) do farm work. So, viola! It's kind of lame though, in my opinion. And some facts are off, which, I apologize for. Though I hoped you all liked reading it. (Hopefully)  
**

_**"I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."**_


End file.
